


MadaSaku Week 2016

by ohtheregoesmygrades



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, MadaSaku Week 2016, Originally Posted on Tumblr, themes and prompts will vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheregoesmygrades/pseuds/ohtheregoesmygrades
Summary: A collection of unrelated MadaSaku shorts that I made for the MadaSaku Week on Tumblr. Originally posted on my tumblr account





	1. MadaSaku Week: Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the UchiSaku Week on Tumblr about a month ago and when I did so I also posted my MadaSaku Week fanfics (since I hadn't been able to post them back in May). I'm now (finally) uploading all of them on here. I'll be posting all of the MadaSaku week Posts together here and then I'll post all of the fanfics from UchiSaku week together in a different post.
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompt:

Day One: [theme: family] clan / no other clan treasured love more than the uchiha / curse of hatred

* * *

The Uchiha matriarch retired to her rooms, her silk and velvet mourning gown swirling around her like a silent storm. In her old age, her gait was smaller than it had been once before and her frame was a bit stooped, but these facts did not hinder her in pulling her bedroom's massive antique door closed. The slam made a deafening echo in the vacant upper floor of her townhouse. Putting her shoulder into it, she forced the old lock into place to assure her privacy from the nosey servants that roamed the floors below. Her grief had been building up inside of her since the moment Madara's heart had stopped beating. Now, in this moment, it rose into a violent crescendo.

She stalked over to the open balcony curtains. Pausing for only a moment to cast a sneer down at the happy people below, she pulled the heavy drapery shut. Her husband hadn't even been dead a season yet, but she had been left to mourn him on her own.

The nerve of the arrogant fools around her!

Oh, how grateful the people were to see that her husband was the first to go!

She heard their whispers. She knew what they thought. They had all heard the old stories surrounding her husband's clan. They heard them and they feared them. They were terrified that the Curse of Hatred would drive him mad if he'd lost her. Her, the beloved wife. They all feared the idea of a Madara Uchiha that wasn't tempered and calmed by his ever present wife. Fools!

Sakura pushed back a loose strand of her ever whitening hair as she tried to reign in her fury and tears. True, she had married into the clan, but she had lived as the Uchiha Matriarch for over sixty years now. Regardless of what family she may have been born to, she was now an Uchiha to her core. She carried the Curse of Hatred within her just as she had once carried the clan's future heirs. It ran deep in her veins and carried her grief into her every fiber. Every day spent alone without her beloved husband felt like torture and tore at her heart. She tempered him but he tempered her as well. They were two halves of the same soul and it was a cruel joke by the gods to not let them leave this world together.

How dare those fools make light of her pain? How dare they wish death for her husband? They warmly, _happily_ , enjoyed the very cause of her misery and for that, she'd see them


	2. MadaSaku Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: [theme: home] Konoha / home / a place you can never go back to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or world of Naruto they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death

* * *

 

Sakura kept a close eye on the village through the rear view mirror as it grew tinier and fainter with every growing mile. No matter how far she traveled, Konohagakure would always be home to her. Her whole world existed in Konohagakure. It was here that she had been born and raised. She had adored growing up there. She loved the schools and her teachers. She had made so many good friends, most of who still lived in their tiny home town. Her heart yearned for the fond memories that could be found on every street corner.

It was breaking her heart to leave. Konohagakure was home, but it was a home she could never return to. It had been the location of so many important events in her life, including where she had met the father of her unborn child. As a young woman, Uchiha Madara had come into her life like an avalanche and now, years later, he had left her like a whisper.

The memories of their first summer were forever branded onto her heart. She had just finished her degree and returned home. Excited and ready to start her career, she had spent every evening going through potential job offers and dreaming of a new beginning in some far off place. She was young, unattached, and free. With the world as her oyster, she was ready to drown in pearls.

The only barrier that had slowed Sakura down and kept her from immediately taking flight after graduation was her parents. Truthfully, Sakura's parents had been so proud of her and would have supported her through any decision she had made. All the same, they were still her parents and they couldn't help but feel a little bittersweet at seeing their little girl spread her wings and leave the nest. The ache in her parents' chest had led them to ask Sakura for one simple request.

_Just one last summer, Sakura. Please._

Her beautiful, wonderful parents who had raised her and supported her all through college wanted just one last summer with their little girl. They wanted just a little more time together as a family in Konohagakure before she spread her wings and flew off to horizons unknown. Sakura couldn't see any reason to say no, so she didn't. She agreed to give them one last summer before she accepted one of the job offers in one of the big cities that were so far from home. She'd eat her mom's bad cooking, listen to her dad's dumb jokes, and breathe it all in one more time.

That familiar breathe of summer had started off being like so many of her summers that had come before. She did chores around the house by day and saw all her friends at night. Her last summer had originally only managed to differentiate itself in the small changes in life's little moments. That summer she found that as she helped her parents, she now saw their gratefulness reflected in their aging bodies. Her father's casual slouch now came more from age then from laziness and her mother's smile left more wrinkles around her eyes then it used too. Those little moments taught Sakura to treasure her home because she was quickly learning that she wasn't the only one who was getting older. The knowledge was bittersweet in her heart.

The nights she spent surrounded with her childhood friends did nothing to ease her heartache. She still loved them and enjoyed their company, but they just didn't seem like enough anymore. There was something in her heart that felt like it was missing. Yet, no matter how often she pondered about it she couldn't put her finger on what her life seemed to be lacking.

She spent the first few weeks of summer questioning this feeling in her heart until the night where Uchiha Madara walked into her life.

There had been nothing remarkable about that night. Everyone from her year in high school had all gathered together at Sasuke's house just like they had so many times before. The boys were competing over this game and that game. Naruto had let Kiba bait him into another argument until they were causing a raucous that had the whole room's attention. Sakura had felt lost in the crowd as everyone jeered back and forth about whatever the boys had been talking about.

Nothing about this argument had been new or different from any of the arguments before, it had a comfortable, monotonous feeling of routine to it. It was the monotony of this old charade that had left Sakura feeling restless and caused her to quietly withdraw from the living room and head to the kitchen. She had just finished getting a glass of water when Sasuke's father and uncle had entered the room. The entrance had triggered a feeling like lightening down her spine. She had met Fugaku many times over the years and was very comfortable in the stern man's presence.

It was the sight of the uncle that turned her into a lightning rod. Madara Uchiha was a man that she had heard about only in passing before. The perpetual bachelor of the family, he was several years younger than his older brother but still a good deal older than his nephews. Over the years, his constant work in the business sector had left him constantly travelling and far away from Konohagakure more often than not. Truthfully, in all the years Sakura had known the Uchiha family, she had never met Madara.

Years later, she was still trying to figure out if that was a blessing or a curse.

From the moment that Fugaku introduced them, Sakura had felt a pull towards Madara. There was something different about him and she had an overpowering need to sate her curiosity about this stranger. The look Madara gave her let her know the feeling was mutual. It was several weeks later when their bodies were molded together in a small, dark closet somewhere in the Uchiha manor that Madara paused to remark on how he still didn't understand how Fugaku had remained oblivious to their instant attraction in that moment.

Over the course of that summer, Sakura quickly found herself pulled into a whirlwind romance. Sultry trysts in closets grew into romantic midnight dinners by candle light. There was just something that was right and perfect about their relationship even though every fact and argument seemed to be against them. Madara supported her drive and ambition while she enjoyed his traditional mannerisms and tastes. It wasn't long before a silent agreement grew between them.

They didn't need the world's approval for their relationship. They could both spend their days fulfilling their every dream and desire as individuals and at night they could return to one another for a brief respite before the dawn. They knew they could love each other passionately within the privacy of their homes and they proceeded to happily do so for many years with no one the wiser.

But now their happiness had come to an end. The December to her May had suffered a silent heart attack during one of their rare nights apart and died in his sleep. She had been distraught at losing him and forced to grieve in isolation from the world around her that knew nothing of her past romance. She didn't regret loving Madara, Sakura didn't think she could ever truly regret anything involving Madara. For this very reason, she knew she wouldn't regret this last effort she was taking to hold on to a piece of her love.

He had been a through lover, both in the bed and out of it. He had gifted her plenty of things over the years and had quietly left her several assets in his will to make sure she would be well taken care of when he was no longer there to do so himself. There had been one "asset" that she had been fully aware of long before his passing. It was the only matter that had ever caused them to consider taking their relationship public.

The possibility of having a child together.

At the time of their discussion, they had decided against it. They were happy with just the two of them and a child would be loved, but wasn't really necessary. In hindsight, Sakura was very grateful for Madara's forethought. Her darling was a proud man, but he was also very practical. He knew that if they later changed their minds and decided to have a child that it would likely be too late for him. He was not getting younger and he wanted to make sure that if Sakura ever wanted a child, he would be able to provide it for her. Together they had looked through the relevant medical literature and found a bank that could keep the "necessary material" frozen and saved for a rainy day.

Sakura had never thought that she would have to face that day on her own. Children don't magically appear and she'd have to say something to everyone around her if she just suddenly became pregnant in her forties after years of being single. There was no way her loved ones would take the news of her hidden May-December romance well. They wouldn't have supported it when Madara was alive; they certainly weren't going to support it now.

Their lack of support didn't change the fact that Sakura finally found the time to be right for her to become a mother. She wanted a child and she wanted it to be one from the man she loved. More importantly to her, she wanted to tell her future son or daughter about their father without secrecy. She was not going to tell some elaborate lie about sperm banks or donors to anyone. She had never been ashamed of loving Madara.

In the past, it simply would have taken more work to share their relationship then it did to hide it. Now the tables had turned and Sakura found that coming forward about her love life just wasn't an option anymore. She could handle the backlash, but that did not mean she would subject her child to it. This baby was a special link to her lost love and she was going to treasure and raise their child with all of her heart and soul, even if it meant she could never return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Please do NOT make spin-offs, sequels, podfics, or similar works without my permission. Fan ART is the exception to this, feel free to make fan art of my work. I have no artistic talent so I'd love to see your's!


	3. MadaSaku Week: Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: [theme: AU] AUs / fractured fairy tales / space odyssey / superheroes (Deadpool) / modern / historical / feudal / spies / Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or world of Naruto they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be is for entertainment purposes only.

 

* * *

Sakura glanced around the school library with caution. She couldn't quite tell if it was sleep deprivation or her intuition, but she very much felt like she was being watched. It was 3 a.m. and she had been in the library all night. Logically, she knew that studying when she was this tired wasn't very effective but it was finals and she was too stressed to sleep anyway. As the feeling of being watched continued to haunt her, she started to seriously consider leaving. As far as she could tell, there was no one else on the deserted third floor of the library, but she wasn't foolish enough to disregard the creeping feeling on her skin.

The odd sensation could only signal that she was so sleep deprived as to be hallucinating or her fae blood was sensing that something was amiss. It was most likely the latter option. Having fae blood meant that Sakura didn't tire like many of the other beings that attended her university so one late night of studying shouldn't cause her much trouble. Additionally, it was very common for her fae blood to heighten her senses and create a sort of sixth sense. She had learned to listen to it over the years and it had gotten her out of plenty of jams before.

The real problem was that here in the library she couldn't do any direct magic.

_Because, of course, the school invested in extra magic sensors instead of extra outlets for laptops. Stupid administrative priorities._

Magic use was strictly against the rules and she couldn't do anything without suffering serious consequences. She had to make a very careful decision. She could wait it out here in the library and see if whoever it was would show themselves or she could risk leaving. If they didn't follow her, she would be fine. If they did follow her, she'd risk being at a serious disadvantage. Outside the library walls, she could use a locator spell and find whoever was stalking her, but depending upon what or who that being was they could have the tactical advantage out in the dark midnight hours.

Deciding to try and mix her options, Sakura stood from her little study nook and stretched. She used the movement to cast another glance around the library floor in as natural a manner as she could manage. Sensing the eyes follow her movements, she felt a need to test her mysterious stalker to see if they would continue to follow her if she made more significant movement. Quickly, she decided her best options were to take advantage of the library layout itself.

Popping her back and adjusting her beanie, she strode across the library floor to the restrooms. She took her time using the facilities and paused to get a drink at the water fountain. Spotting some displays of student work near her, she used them as an excuse to loiter and stall. Gradually, she felt the eyes on her begin to lose interest and leave her. Thinking that it might be safe, Sakura headed back to her seat. If the eyes didn't bother her again for the next few minutes, she'd take a risk and make a retreat home.

Keeping a nonchalant demeanor on her walk back, she tried to keep her eyes peeled in an attempt to see if she could spot anyone hiding among the book shelves. Much to her annoyance and surprise, it wasn't until she got back to her seat that she saw anyone at all. Just a few feet from her study nook stood a vampire browsing the bookshelves. The most surprising fact to Sakura wasn't that it was a vampire; it was that he was very obviously a member of the Uchiha coven.

_May the Green Man forbid they all stop plastering their coven's crest on every piece of clothing they own. Proud Leeches._

Vampires by nature tended to be elusive to track so it wasn't surprising that she had had trouble spotting him. Still, she was a bit miffed that he hadn't said hello or introduced himself. She knew several members of their coven personally and that had led to her knowing many of the extended members as well. She couldn't imagine who this one was that she didn't recognize him or he her.

_Perhaps, he does recognize me? Could that be why he was staring? The Uchiha are pretty lacking in social abilities even for vampires. Still he can't just wait and make me begin the introductions if he doesn't show himself._

With a quiet huff, Sakura sat back down at her table and decided to keep studying. It was unlikely that a member of the Uchiha coven would harm her and if he tried anything her ties to his flock would likely act as sufficient protection. Similarly, if he wasn't the one who had been watching her earlier – _which I highly doubt –_ he could be a potential ally if the stalking eyes did come back.

"Excuse me, miss," the velvet voice rolled over Sakura within minutes of her sitting down, "would you mind if I joined you at your table?"

Sakura fought back an intense urge to roll her eyes. Typical Uchiha, he was trying to be polite and make introductions but he was too anti-social to actually do so and needed her to facilitate the introductions.

_Because the words "Hello, My name is-" are apparently just soooo difficult to say with a mouth full of fangs. Odd how I've never known a vampire from any of the other covens to have that problem._

"Of course, you can," Sakura replied with the most saccharine smile she had ever given. Deciding to bite the silver bullet and put them both out of their misery, she continued the introductions.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm in my third year of medical studies here. May I ask what your name is?"

"Uchiha Madara. I'm studying magical beings relation law right now; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the way his face had lit up from her introduction. He had to have been one of the clan's more reclusive and socially challenged members for him to be struggling so much. She was content to end their conversation there and file it away as something to tease her Uchiha friends about later, but he was giving her the oddest stare, as if he was expecting something more.

_Oh dear, I hope this isn't one of the clingy Uchiha's. Really, they'd all be better off if they'd just stop acting like they were above having friends and all that._

"Sakura," the way he purred out her name was very odd, "you're in medical studies here so that means you like to help others doesn't it?"

"Yes." Sakura had her full attention on him now and was wondering if there might have been a more serious reason she hadn't been introduced to this Uchiha before. The way he was trying to lean across the table and peer into her eyes was bizzare.

_Wait a minute…Is he?_

"Then could you please help me, Sa-ku-ra?" Madara breathed out her name in what was an outright seductive manner.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said trying to hamper down her growing suspicions and equally growing anger.

"I'm hungry, Sakura," with this statement Madara leaned across the table getting as close to her as he could without leaving his seat, "With it being finals week, I made the mistake of thinking coffee was more important than blood. Won't you be a nice medical student and help the starving vampire, Sa-ku-ra?"

Realizing that his intent was not at all what she had assumed, Sakura broke down into a complete giggling mess. At the sight of his truly shocked and confused face, Sakura began to laugh even harder. It took a few moments but she was eventually able to pull herself together.

"Sorry, Uchiha. I was getting so angry-I didn't think that was what you were after at all," Sakura responded between her last few chuckles.

Seeing that he still seemed confused, Sakura realized that her beanie was covering what usually gave her away to other magical folk. With a flourish, she pulled it off and shook her hair loose.

"Sorry, Vamp Boy. Your glamour and charm don't work on my kind," she sent a saucy wink in his direction.

"Oh, you're a fae. Of course, the only person in this whole building who smells absolutely delicious and she's a bloody fae." He braced an elbow on the table and leaned his sulking pretty-boy face into his hand. Sakura couldn't help giggling even as he glared at her.

"Thanks for the compliment. I'll even be nice and _not_ report you for trying to trick me into being your personal buffet. Your law classes do cover that little fact, right? You know the whole mandated and enforced law where blood donors must give un-coerced consent and can't be under the influence of any substances, magical or non-magical?" She gave him a nasty look as she mentioned his earlier attempt to use his natural vampire charm.

Madara's response was a fiercely annoyed glare that she returned with one delicately raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I know that," he snapped, "but for someone who shouldn't be affected by my glamour, you certainly still seem incapable of hearing me clearly. What part of starving vampire, do you not understand? I just need something to sate me until I can reach a proper meal."

Sakura was confused entirely by his dilemma. Blood bags were commonly used by vampires these days. Generally speaking, she knew it was typically discouraged for blood bags to be consumed outside of designated safe zones (some beings had rather negative reactions to the smell and/or sight of blood after all), but there were still many other areas where it was allowed.

He could always step out to the parking lot and have one in his car or a single person bathroom. In fact, she was relatively certain there were even some bars and restaurants nearby that serviced the blood-drinking crowd. If he simply didn't have any blood bags (which was very silly of him- a man his age should know how to pack a lunch, really), he could always contact a member of his coven and have them bring him some. Members of a coven worked together to protect and feed one another, it was the whole purpose of a coven!

"Why don't you contact another Uchiha to bring you some blood bags? Coven members are supposed to help one another."

"I only woke up a little while ago and I can't understand this blasted thing." He fished a cell phone from his pocket and tossed it onto the table. Sakura only needed a quick glance at it to see that the phone showed obvious signs of abuse and likely wasn't working at all anymore.

_So we have a newly awoken vampire that doesn't have a grip on the latest technology yet. Now that actually does make sense._

Vampires routinely went into stasis every now and then. Sometimes they "slept" for a year; sometimes they "slept" for several years. Either way, it wasn't unusual for a vampire to have sudden spikes in hunger during the first few months after "waking" as their bodies readjusted. Often readjustment ended up being a multistep process as the mind also had to adapt to the changes surrounding the vampire, like the changes in technology for one.

_Or in his surroundings. It sure explains why he doesn't know which bars are safe around here._

Taking pity on him, Sakura gave Madara a smile and pulled her own phone from her pocket.

"Well, it's your lucky day then. Unlike you, I do know how to use one of these _things_ ," Sakura shook her head at him as he began to try and interrupt her, "and I know several of your flock."

Sakura only smirked as he gave her a re-assessing look.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT make spin-offs, sequels, podfics, or similar works without my permission. Fan ART is the exception to this, feel free to make fan art of my work. I have no artistic talent so I'd love to see your's!
> 
> Thank You!


	4. MadaSaku Week: Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: [theme: the law] suspense / the spider and the fly / person of interest / criminal / by the light of the moon / alibi / stiletto / poison / lipstick / "Good evening, officer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or world of Naruto they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Day Four: [theme: the law] suspense / the spider and the fly / person of interest / criminal / by the light of the moon / alibi / stiletto / poison / lipstick / "Good evening, officer"

 

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. The step up to her front door felt like a mountain and she didn't even stop to take off her coat. She dropped her gym bag next to the shoe rack and kicked her old sneakers off. She didn't even bother to take note of where they fell, she only barely registered the small noise of her size seven shoes hitting the floor. Shuffling over to her worn out couch, she flopped face first down onto the cushions. She let all of her tensions fade out of her body as she tried to drown into the worn velvet fabric.

After an unsuccessful week at the station, she had gone to the gym today to beat out her frustrations. She was still frustrated but at least now she was as physically exhausted as she was mentally. All of her time this week had been dedicated to hunting down the Stiletto Killer, but she hadn't managed to find a single, tangible clue or lead anywhere. This serial killer had been working his way through the streets of her city for months now and no one had been able to catch him.

_Hell, we're not even sure if it's just one person._

The man was a phantom and the only connections and patterns behind the murders came down to the reoccurring stiletto theme. The basic pattern had all of the victims dead from a knife wound, most of which seemed to fit the work of a long thin blade, like a stiletto knife. The other, far more bizarre pattern was the reoccurring appearance of stiletto heels at all of the crime scenes. Originally, the pattern of murder victims who were all wearing stilettos had gone un-noticed. The victims had all been young women and it was such a common fashion choice that the first officers to work the cases hadn't noticed the pattern or thought to connect the cases.

Bu then it got weird.

There was another female murdered, but this woman had been out jogging and was still in her track suit when they found her body. Her sneakers had been taken off, thrown in a nearby ditch, and replaced with a pair of bright red stiletto heels. More victims like her started popping up not long after and the growing list started including men as well. Sometimes the victim's body wasn't always wearing the shoes; it was clear sometimes that the murderer couldn't get them to fit his victims and other times he seemed to be sending a message. There was something very eerie about walking into a crime scene that featured a bloody body next to a pair of carefully displayed and absolutely pristine heels.

_Completely pristine. No blood. No DNA. And no fingerprints. Every single time, they've been wiped absolutely clean._

Feeling her frustration coming back, Sakura flipped over onto her back and smacked her hands over her face. She needed to catch this guy, the body count was getting higher and public interest was gaining. His victims had been mostly no name lower class citizens so far which meant that his crimes had been largely over looked by the general public. In a city, with a high crime record like Konohagakure, the upper classes were quick to ignore anything as long as it stayed outside their gated communities.

But that was beginning to change.

There had been a few victims now from the middle class and some bodies had been found near the nicer areas of town. Sakura and her coworkers now found that they ran the risk of unwanted pressure from the city officials (because of course this was an election year) and the chance that a copy-cat might appear.

The last thing they needed was a copy-cat. It would be terrible to think that they had finally caught the guy, only to have another murder victim appear because the perp was still out there. Worse yet, a copycat could distract them all and allow for the original to slip away. They didn't need a ghost like that haunting their streets. Konohagakure had enough demons.

Sakura let out a deep sigh. Rubbing her hand down her face and around her eyes she rolled over to check the time on the clock on the mantel. A glimmer of metal directly below it caught her attention and left her to lock eyes with her one and only person-of-interest.

Uchiha Madara sat below her clock with the most relaxed air and lack of concern that she had ever seen. The highly respected businessman had been investigated once after several of the victims were found to have worked with him before. No evidence had ever been found though and he had an airtight alibi for all of the murders. Yet, here he was. Sitting in her living room, still wearing the same three-piece suit that she had seen him that very morning when she had stopped by his office. She had just wanted to ask a few follow-up questions. He hadn't given her any hints or clues and she had truly thought that he was a dead end this time.

Sakura breathed deeply as she held his gaze, but Madara just kept spinning the small stiletto knife in his right hand.

On the floor, directly under his spinning blade, sat a pair of size seven red stiletto heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Please do NOT make spin-offs, sequels, podfics, or similar works without my permission. Fan ART is the exception to this, feel free to make fan art of my work. I have no artistic talent so I'd love to see your's!
> 
> Thank you for Reading.


End file.
